The Spirit's Lucy
by yorushihe
Summary: Loke thinks about Lucy, and how special she is to him and all her other spirits... his love for her, and perhaps a little more.


**The Spirit's Lucy**

AN: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me… huhm… I wanted to make a Loke/Lucy pairing, there are not enough of them! XD They are just so cute together… (cough) Rated K+/T.

**XxxXxxX**

Taurus was bragging to the other Spirits about how wonderful his master is. Again.

About how he swore to protect her (body) no matter what, and how beautiful she is. Again.

And was talking about how he never had a master as good and _hot_ as she. Again.

Loke couldn't stand it anymore.

He knew all of that already, he knew how wonderful Lucy is, he swore to protect her too, to her and to the Seirei Oh-sama, their King, he never had a master as good _and_ as hot as Lucy.

Aquarius snorted disdainfully every time Taurus started to brag.

She would say how Lucy always managed to call her during one of her dates with Scorpio, who would chuckle and pat the fiery mermaid on the head to calm her down. Aquarius also liked to say that Lucy would never have a boyfriend, since she was so mellow… here Taurus would bare his fist to Aquarius, who would flip a finger for him.

Loke ignored them all.

During these talks, Aries would say that Lucy was good for Loke, and that he deserved to have Lucy as his owner, and then say she was sorry when his eyes stared at her. Squealing, Aries then would begin to say how happy she was that Lucy had them both.

Virgo just stood there, her face closed off and her stony eyes set to the floor, dutifully quiet unless spoken to.

"You should respect our Ojou-sama!" Or unless Taurus started with his '_Lucy's boobs get bigger every day!_' Loke agreed with Virgo, their master, their _princess_ should be respected.

Gemini also remained quiet, but would nod to Virgo's words. Both of them had an enormous respect for their Stellar Mage, after reading her love for her Spirits.

On some occasions, some Silver key Spirits liked to show up to their conversations too. Holorogium, the clock, or so they say, had some funny stories to share about their blond Mage.

He'd tell of the adventures they had sometimes, and some things that made Loke's blood boil, and make him wish that he never ran from Lucy when they first met, so that he could be close to her earlier and protect her from the things they heard from the stoic clock.

And they would laugh from Lucy's antics. She acted like a princess, but with a warrior's heart.

Lyra, the Harp, with her emotional songs and rhymes, most of the time just sat quietly to herself singing and playing for them. Her key wasn't so rare, but she didn't have a lot of masters, unlike Nikolas the Dog Minor. But she had stories to share as well, most of them within her songs.

Nikolas though, was another story… It was funny how in such a short period of time, Lucy managed to understand his _Puuns_ and _Puuus_. Being called fondly of Plue by his Mage, though the small dog was called by her only as a pet, Nikolas didn't mind, he liked his blond master, though because of their contract, she could only summon him in selected days of the week.

And when he told them he got to take baths with her, Taurus hunted him for weeks, with Loke sending him wistful glances. But the white, carrot nosed dog still had to decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing, after all he tended to prune under warm water… and it wasn't nice at all.

When they weren't talking among themselves, loitering about Spirit World or bugging someone, they were serving their master.

Loke always, _always_ sighed dejectedly when Cancer was called. As far as he knew, the only Mage currently holding most of the Golden key is Lucy, and so, if one of the Zodiac Spirits were called, it was by Lucy.

To cut her hair… or just trim it. Loke wondered that if he learned how to cut and style hair, the blond girl would call on him to do hers.

"_Please Loke, just a trim" _He imagined Lucy's voice, as he massaged her already relaxed shoulders, caressing her skin and skimming the cold steel of the scissors.

"_Of course, Ojou-sama"_ He then would leave butterfly touches on her neck and collar bones, arranging her golden locks carefully.

Alas, that dream was never meant to be, perhaps not in a close future, because when he suggested to Lucy his idea, she declined it with a nervous twitch, patting her lush hair absently and muttering under her breath about how Cancer was the only one allowed to touch her hair.

Loke can force his way through the gate, he is the strongest of the Zodiac Spirits, his powers feeding from the very stars. So he used that to the most.

Like when Lucy was in danger, and lost/dropped her keys… (he ought to teach her some serious self defense)… and he had to be her knight in shinning armor. An Orange haired, suit wearing knight. Loke didn't like those situations… when Lucy's life is spared with only a hair distance from certain death. But the way her body molds to his, and her arms sneaks through his neck… he would save her from everything. Even herself. It was completely worth it.

He would live for years to come, decades, centuries… his key passing through generations of Mages, but none of them would compare to Lucy, that he was sure.

She insisted on fighting side by side with them (when she could, or when she wasn't already seriously wounded), not using them as tools… More like friends from whom she asked free favors. And all of her Spirits, Aquarius _not_ included, are happy with it.

Holorogium to carry her around when she was displeased with where she was. Not to tell the hours… like he was supposed to do…

Cancer to cut her hair… or cut her _opponents' hair…_

Nikolas and Lyra to entertain her… or entertain _for _her.

Taurus to be her muscle man and brute force… and to keep her self confidence up…

Servants, friends…

Loke sighed.

His mood keeping on the grey line. He was bored, bored from the Spirit World, and Taurus talks of how hot and sexy Lucy is… because he'd rather be beside Lucy and Fairy Tail. Bored from all the girls hitting up on him, and from all the meaningless dates he went to try and distract himself.

So much that he couldn't take his mind off of Lucy.

In the beginning, when he became _hers_, he thought he had a crush on her, and as time went on, this morphed into love. He'd tell her how he loved her, but she wouldn't believe, and maybe he'd pretend to understand why she didn't trust his love for her.

Maybe she thought it was a friendship kind of love?

No…

And so he felt the need to test these feelings, and went on more dates. And then she needed him and he was out on a date… Of course he wouldn't keep her unprotected, _never_.

To be the cause of Karen's death was hard, it literally killed him inside day by day. It was a breach on his honor, his very being was shaken and turned inside out. He spent three years suffering silently for this.

But to be the cause of Lucy's death?

He would kill himself soon after. Or rather give his life to save hers.

But there was nothing he regretted more than to not be there for Lucy when she needed him. But it was important to sort his feelings, and Lucy to understand hers.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Loke snapped out of his reverie when he felt the tug of his mater's magic reaching for him, feeding him and urging his gate to open, so that he could come through. Never hesitating, Loke passed through the gate and down to Earthland.

"Lucy!" He called, looking around him for any signs of his blond master. He wasn't feeling any ill intentions toward her, so what's the matter? He noticed that he was in her apartment too.

"Loke" Lucy called tentatively, Loke looked at her, and his breath was knocked out of him at the sight of her.

Lucy was dressed in her tight purple dress, and high heels sandals. Her hair flowing and framing her face. Brown eyes wide and glowing.

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" He asked huskily, adoring and questioning at the same time, the way her cheeks blossomed with color. Lucy tried to hide her blush, but it was useless… Loke's smoldering stare devouring her may be the cause of it, but Loke wouldn't be held guilty… he never hid his feelings for the mage.

"Ah… I needed you to come with me… to Fairy Tail's funds raising ball" Her eyes lowered to the ground. "I didn't know who to call, and I thought it wou-" Loke never let her finish it, he swept the blond from her feet and cradled her to his chest, his eyes lovingly looking down on her.

"Of course, Lucy, I'd love to escort you to this _ball"_ Lucy nervously stared back at him, but Loke was delighted to find that her blush still hadn't subsided.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Loke entered back to Spirit World. His suit in disarray, his wild hair even wilder and dark tinted glasses crooked on his face. He had marks around his neck and bruised lips.

"Lion!" Loke heard the booming voice of Urso, the Bear. "You look like you had a good time with your date" The Ursa Minor spirit winked suggestively. Loke brushed him off, he had _someone_ to find.

"Have you seen Taurus?" Asked the lion with a maniacal twinkle in his eyes.

"Heh! He's running from Aquarius around Milk Way path" Replied Urso with a smirk. Loke nodded, thanking his fellow spirit, and _skipped_ to where he could hear the tortured screams of the bull.

"Never, I repeat, _NEVER_ compare me, _me_, again with that girl!" And Aquarius stormed off. Loke could only guess what happened, and it involved Taurus bragging about Lucy in front of Aquarius yet again.

"Ouch…" The bull-man groaned, leaning on his huge Ax. "She got a mean right hook…" the white, black spotted bull-man groaned again, before noticing the ruffled figure of the usually neat Lion. "Yo, Leo!" Loke nodded.

Taurus started to squirm when he noticed the menacing light ignite inside the Lion's eyes.

"You… won't talk about Lucy's body anymore" Announced Loke seriously. Taurus snorted. "I mean it, If you do, you will have to deal with her boyfriend" the bull snorted again, disdainfully.

"My Lucy has no boyfriend!" Loke narrowed his eyes "I would break him into pieces before allowing someone near those big delicious melons of hers!"

And Taurus had the second beating of his life that day.

Loke would protect Lucy's honor from now on. It was his new duty as of today! Instead of only guarding her life, he would guard her heart as well, as she handed it to him. And he would nurture and care for it with all of his own heart.

A smile broke down his frown, as he remembered the moment Lucy confessed.

They were dancing, he had his arms around her waist, and she had hers on his shoulder. Lucy kept her distance from him, which he didn't allow for long.

"_Lucy_…" He whispered in her ear, making her skin dance with pleasure, as his breath fanned her ear and neck. "I love you" He declared, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last. Shivering again, the lion brought his Lucy closer to his body, molding them together as they danced as one.

Lucy's head leaned on his shoulder now, and he resisted the urge to pin her against a wall and ravage the blond… he would _never_ disrespect her like that though. Delicious shivers ran down his body when Lucy's lips got closer to his sensitive ears, tickling him with his own hair as she breathed in his scent as he was doing with her.

But what sent him over the edge, was the muted words she whispered to him, and only him.

"_I love you too_"

The rest was just too unforgettable, he felt super aware of her, every cell of his body hummed with joy and energy, their link intensified, and his desire for her sky rocked.

Loke coughed, shaking his head slightly. He still was in front of the painfully maimed Taurus, and it wouldn't do any good to start getting excited, _again_. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he kept on, and maybe even force his way through the gate, and not let Lucy sleep tonight as well.

She needed her sleep though. It has been a long night, for the both of them.

**XxxXxxX**

End! An One-shot! Because I felt like it! :) Hope it was good! Hehe.


End file.
